


The Confession

by disordr, kyluxtrashbin (Starkiller95)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Priest Kink, Religious Content, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disordr/pseuds/disordr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkiller95/pseuds/kyluxtrashbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Priest!Hux au.<br/>Ren visits father Hux in the confessional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is the effect of a conversation between me and Starkiller95, we kinda went too far with it. Enjoy.

The air is cold like the stone that this old, romanesque church is built of. It's dimly lit by the few tiny windows in its massive walls that let little rays of light stream in. The sun outside has begun to set, giving everything an orange tint. The inside of the confessional where Hux has been sitting for a good hour is even darker. It's an evening on a working day so nobody has shown up to confess their sins yet. Everything is perfectly calm and quiet, there is still a faint scent of incense in the air. Hux is bored and tired of waiting, there's nobody but him at this time of the day. His thoughts start to drift, he thinks about the soft raven hair and a deep voice. 

He snaps out of his slumber when he hears somebody kneeling on the other side of a wooden wall. He shifts on his seat and rubs his eyes.

“Praised be the Jesus Christ.” he says in quiet, flat voice.

“It's me.”

The low voice sends a shiver down his spine and makes the short hair on his neck stand. He's just thought about him and there he is. Like he could read his mind from wherever he's living. Hux doesn't know anything about him besides the fact that his name is Ren, he likes to wear black, and fuck priests apparently. He peeks out of the confessional and looks around to make sure that there is no one else inside. 

“Ok, come in.” He says quietly, but with audible excitement.

Ren is tall and muscular with his broad shoulders, still, he has a slim waist and grace in his movements. He quickly sneaks inside the wooden box and shuts the door behind his back. The confessional is small even for one person; with Ren inside, Hux is barely able to move. He's trapped inside until his companion leaves first, he realizes. Ren had to realize that too because he smirks defiantly as he sits on his lap immobilizing him even more. He touches his face and Hux shivers as the black haired man's fingers trace his jawline. Ren leans in a bit, but doesn't kiss him, just watches how Hux's lips part under his thumb when he gently presses on them. The priest wants to finally taste Ren's full lips so bad, but his large hand holds him against the wall as the other one works it's way through the buttons of his cassock, then the belt, and the band of his briefs. His breath is heavy already and he exhales sharply when he feels the long, calloused fingers around his cock.

“Ren.” he whispers softly.

“Shhhhhhh.” the taller man silences him and locks his dark eyes on Hux's.

Ren doesn't say anything else, he'd always been rather quiet during their... meetings? It's the fifth one, Hux doesn't have any doubts whether he wants this or not anymore. The remorse will come later, but now it doesn't matter to him. He becomes hard under Ren's touch, a hot panting mess, his world shrinks to this small space they are squeezed in. A soft moan escapes his throat when Ren presses his thumb to the tip and smears the precome all over Hux's erection. He shuts his eyes and hears his own breath coming in short pants. Hux bites on his stole to prevent any sound from leaving his mouth as Ren starts to stroke him faster. It's too hot, almost too hard to breathe. Hux's back arches responding to the pleasure, he clings to Ren desperately, clutches the black fabric on his back like he'd die if he let go of him. He throws his head back as he's getting close to the edge clenching his teeth tighter, because he feels like he'd start chanting Ren's name over and over otherwise. Ren takes the opportunity and presses his lips roughly to the tender skin on Hux's neck right under his ear. He trails down sucking, biting and bruising, then licking the marks as if he wanted to apologize.  
Hux is almost there, his whole body tenses, his toes curl in his shoes and then he hears somebody talking to the lattice in the confessional wall. A woman, the old lady who sits in the church frequently. Hux thought she wouldn't come here today because it was already quite late. He goes still completely mortified and doesn't know what to do. Ren's lips leave his collarbone, he lifts his head and looks at him with curiosity, then at the little window, and back at him looking like he just thought about some brilliant idea before he leans in. Hux can feel his hot cheek on his own.

“Answer her.” Ren whispers right to his ear and bites it. “If you won't, I'll do it.”

He doesn't take his hand away from Hux's dick, but slows down, teases him, giving him enough friction to keep him on the edge. He removes the purple fabric, which is now crumpled and soaked with saliva, from his mouth and tosses it on the ground. Hux takes a deep breath and prays for his voice to be steady enough for this.

“Praised be the Jesus Christ.” he says, and it comes out just a little bit more breathy than usual. 

He recites few learned sentences he usually uses without any major complications, as Ren continues playing with him. He rubs his cock agonizingly slow keeping him still painfully hard and silently begging for more. Hux leans back trying to breathe as normally as possible while the lady talks on the other side, and when he thinks he can handle it until she leaves he suddenly feels the absence of Ren's touch. He straightens up, alerted by it, to find Ren sinking to his knees, not making any noise while doing it somehow. Hux prays to the Lord and all the saints for strength as he wraps his mind around what is going to happen. He tries to close his legs, but Ren holds them firmly open on both sides of him. He lowers his head, black hair falling over his face like a curtain, and tests out some teasing licks. Hux closes his eyes tightly again, his exhales come out ragged and rough. He covers his mouth with his hand and when he looks at Ren again, the damn bastard is smiling. Of course this couldn't be that easy. The black haired man pulls Hux's pants down a little bit more, getting access to his pale thighs to give them the same treatment his neck got. The priest bites his own fingers when he feels Rens teeth leaving more bruises on his inner thighs, moving towards his erection. His other hand reaches to touch the raven locks without him thinking about it. He runs his fingers through that luxurious hair and entangles them in it. He suppresses a moan when he feels his tongue on it again. He realizes the lady has stopped talking about her sins and is waiting for him to say something.

“The Lord,” he starts, sounding more worked up, “is merciful and...God hhh...” he tries to not moan, but his voice goes an octave higher before he collects himself again. “Yes, God, he watches over your soul -”

Hux's already begins to stutter and gets lost in his sentences, speaking in a broken voice while Ren licks his shaft from the base to the tip. He's digging his fingers into ginger man's hips, leaving small bruises there too. It wasn't Hux's fault that he bruised so easily. He takes a moment to regain the ability to speak correctly.

“For your penance I want you to... ah- say the Litany to the... haaah Holy Name of- aaahhHH JESUS REN!”

Ren gives him a hard suck on the tip and smiles with his soft lips still around it when Hux cries out his name at the end of the prayer's name. It echoes in the nave. The priest gasps and looks down at him with his face as red as his hair.

“Is everything allright?” the old lady asks with concern.

“Yeah!”

Hux realizes he has to end this quickly when Ren takes him slowly to his hot, wet mouth inch by inch. His hips jolt, he wants to shove his dick into this sweet softness faster, but Ren holds him in place continuing the torture. He inhales deeply and prepares say everything he needs to make the lady go away on one breath.

“Your sins have been forgiven go in peaceeeeeeeeeeeahhhhhh!”

Hux can't control his moan when Ren starts to suck. He takes a fist full of black hair and he hears Ren's groan as grips it tightly. Despite being overwhelmed by the sensation and unable to think straight, he memorizes the fact that Ren likes having his hair pulled. He shuts his eyes again. Why is she not going away?

“But-”

“AMEN, BYE.”

He's done. The lady can go to hell. He hears some sort of outraged noises from her and then rushed footsteps on the stone floor. Ren chuckled when he shouted at her, still with mouth full of cock. He's so good at it; the things he does with his tongue around Hux's shaft make him melt. Ren takes him deeper into his throat and Hux knows he won't last much longer. The taller man releases his restraining grip and lets him completely own his mouth. He's so close. He thrusts into his throat, repeating his name like some sort of litany. If there was a mass right behind the confessional door, he wouldn't care about it. His mind goes completely blank for a second when he comes in Ren's mouth, then his whole body goes limp and collapses against the wall. His breath is coming out in heavy pants, his eyes are closed when he feels hot, swollen lips on his. He kisses back and lets Ren's tongue dominate as he finally tastes him, and most probably himself. Ren tastes a bit bitter, like he drank coffee before, but also sweet, so sweet that Hux doesn't want to stop. Ren breaks the kiss and stands up. He stops in the open door and looks down at the ginger mess.

“Until next time, father.” he says and leaves.

Hux's limbs feel heavy as he starts to regret this thing they are having as he always does when Ren leaves him. He wants to run his fingers through his messy hair and, when he does, he finds a piece paper in his hand he didn't notice before. Ren had to have given it to him while they've kissed. It's crumpled, and he has to straighten it to read what it says. He sees a number and Ren's name.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first smut ever lmao.


End file.
